Roronoa
by TrefleV
Summary: Titre pourri. Nami a une augmentation de prime...


J'avoue que l'idée du mariage avec Nami ne vient pas de moi, c'est une fille qui l'a trouvé. Je l'ai vu dans un os Luffy/Nami, ou Luffy s'interrogait sur l'absence de nom de famille de Nami, mais je sais plus le titre... Si je retrouve, je préciserai, promis. Je trouve que je m'éloigne assez de ce texte pour ne pas compter comme du plagiat, mais si celle qui l'a écrit y voit un problème, j'enlèverai (enfin, on verra quoi, mais un arrangement est toujours possible)

(***)

Robin prit une chaise pour les rejoindre à table, une tasse entre les mains.

« Regardez, un nouvel avis de recherche, déclara-t-elle en posant une feuille sur le panneau de bois.

- Fais voir ! »

Avant qu'Ussop ou Chopper n'aient eu le temps de l'attraper, Zoro se saisit du papier sous le regard attentif de Nami.

« Hé ! Mais t'étais pas en train de dormir toi ? s'écria le tireur.

- Alors ? l'interrogea Luffy sans pour autant lâcher sa cuisse de bœuf.

- 160 000 de Berrys de plus pour nous.

- Waaaa ! »

Le petit renne joignit le geste a la parole et se mit à courir en rond, affolé de savoir tant d'argent offert pour la capture de l'un d'eux- et indigné du calme de la principale concernée. En effet, Nami ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça, ne prêtant aucune attention aux trois idiots qui débattaient à propos de sa prime ni au cuisinier qui était parti « cuisiner un dessert pour fêter l'incroyable renommée de Nami-chérie. » Seuls Zoro et Robin restaient stoïques face à cette annonce. Un sourire en coin apparut cependant sur le visage de Zoro.

« Seulement Nami ? T'as pas de nom de famille ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, _Roronoa_. »

Malgré le ton de la plaisanterie qu'elle avait employé, Robin remarqua la subtile grimace qui avait tordu le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'esquisse un grand sourire.

(***)

« Tu sais, t'as qu'à te marier avec moi. »

Nami se figea en mode « bug ». Elle était initialement adossée au mur, observant les étoiles en essayant de se remémorer les différentes constellations que lui avait apprises Belmer, et elle attendait que le vacarme provoqué dans le bar a cause d'une quelconque bagarre se dissipe. Leur équipage s'était arrêté sur une île quelques heures après la découverte de sa nouvelle prime, ne temps que le Log Pose se recharge, et ils étaient allés manger dans un établissement aléatoire qu'elle avait préféré quitter quelques minutes pour un endroit plus calme- dans le cas ici présent, une petite ruelle vide de monde. Et d'un coup, quelqu'un lui sortait une phrase pareille ? Elle avait à peine vu le sabreur arriver, et la jeune rousse était totalement bloquée suite a sa proposition.

« Si ça te dérange tant que ça de pas avoir de nom de famille, expliqua Zoro en ignorant tant bien que mal l'expression figée de son amie, ça arrangerait le problème. Et puis on risque rien, on éviterait même les débats pour savoir si oui ou non tu vas prendre mon nom !

- Imbécile... murmura-t-elle. ça me dérange pas tant que ça. Et puis, un mariage juste pour un nom, ça vaut pas le coup, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil avant de sourire et de s'approcher.

« Tu sais, répondit-il avec un léger rire, si t'as peur que je gâche ma vie à cause de toi, fallait le dire directement ! »

Elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà, celui-ci continuait. Il avait visiblement plus à dire, et elle ne prit pas la peine de l'interrompre.

« Écoute, je te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me dérangeait. »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement, s'attendant malgré tout à se réceptionner si elle venait a le repousser et le balancer a terre- chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Il reprit rapidement sa position de départ.

« Tant que tu ne t'interposes pas entre moi et mon rêve, rit-il, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas entre nous !

- Parce que tu préférerais ton rêve a moi ? »

Une pointe de menace imprégnait sa voix, contrastant avec la surprise de ses yeux.

« ... Disons que cela donnerait lieu à une formidable dispute conjugale. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire a son tour, Zoro se contentant d'un fin sourire.

« Maintenant que tout est clair, résuma-t-il en s'agenouillant, Nami, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il pesta intérieurement- il avait plus ou moins prévu une phrase plus longue, digne de leur cuisinier- mais le moment venu, il n'avait pu se résoudre qu'a demander simplement. En face- enfin, en diagonale de lui-, Nami avait l'air quelque peu perdue, mais elle répondit avec une voix déterminée et un immense sourire au visage.

« Oui ! »

(***)

A la table qu'occupait l'équipage du chapeau de paille, Robin s'était détendue- elle ne l'avait pas laissé paraitre, mais elle avait redouté un instant la réaction de la navigatrice. Elle sourit franchement à celle-ci, accompagnée de Zoro, quand ils revinrent, puisque l'altercation était finie et qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de rester dehors.

« Félicitation vous deux ! leur lança-t-elle avec un air entendu.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Luffy.

- Sanji, déclara la navigatrice en le regardant, j'espère que tu es doué pour l'organisation, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu ne te charges pas de mon mariage ! »

Il serait efficace, elle le savait, et ça lui offrirait une compensation, puisqu'il perdait toute chance- s'il en avait eu une un jour- avec elle. Sa meilleure amie quant à elle aurait bien assez de travail avec elle, puisqu'elle était certaine de nécessiter de ses précieux conseils et de son soutien. Ses amis mirent une dizaine de secondes à réagir, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Enfin, Luffy partit dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi des autres. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Le nouveau couple- dans lequel personne ne s'était inquiété de la vitesse de leur relation- se joignit volontiers a eux pour célébrer l'évènement.

« Luffy, en tant que capitaine, tu voudrais bien servir de prêtre ?

- Ok ! »

(***)

_Roronoa Nami._

Je sais, ça rentre pas dans le truc, mais je voulais l'écrire au moins une fois... Demandez pas pourquoi. Je précise que oui, c'est une histoire d'amour- c'est peut être pas évident, mais ils s'aiment (dans mon OS, je veux dire). Bon, a la base c'était un OC, et a la fin elle proposait a Nami de tout organiser. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que moins j'utilisais de OC, mieux c'était !


End file.
